White Valentines' Day special
by WoLfePaWs
Summary: [One-Shot Revised] 14th of March: White Valentines' Day-A day where gifts are given in return to the gifts one had received during Valentines' Day...dedicated to all ET fans [though it's really subtle, their feelings for each other]


Disclaimer: I owe nothing...thank you...  
  
WoLfePaWs: Greetings, today is White Valentines' Day...I've got this sudden inspiration while re-reading CCS manga. One of the scenes just caught my eye and I thought I pen down whatever it is on paper [or, in this case, document]...this story contains a lot of spoilers from the manga though, so you've been warned...another thing to note is, I did this in less than a day, a few hours work, so if this seems weird and a bit off, please do not kill me...Lastly, please review after you have finished reading to let me know what you think of this one-shot...Happy reading!!^_^  
  
) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) * ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (  
  
- White Valentine's Day: A day where gifts are given in return to the gifts one had received during Valentines' Day -  
  
"Ah, finally done! Thank you, Tomoyo-chan, for all the help," Sakura heaved a sigh of relief, having finished making the Valentine's Day chocolates, with some help from her best friend of course.  
  
"These are for your older brother, father and Kero-chan, right?" Tomoyo asked, indicating the batch of chocolates, shaped into stars. Sakura agreed cheerfully.  
  
"But, there are four of those..."  
  
"Yes, a total of four chocolates...wait a minute, one for Onii- chan, one for Otou-san and the third for Kero-chan. Why is there an extra?" Sakura muttered, surprised.  
  
Tomoyo shrugged, not able to come up with an answer. "Anyway, I need to go home now. I still have some things to take care of."  
  
) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) * ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (  
  
"Ohayou, minna!" Sakura greeted as she skipped into the class.  
  
"Ohayou gozaimasu, Sakura-chan!" Everyone chorused back. Sakura smiled her usual smile.  
  
"Everyone seems to be in a great mood today," Sakura observed.  
  
"Because it is Valentines' Day today, that's why," Rika provided helpfully. Chiharu spotted the person she was looking for and make a beeline for Yamazaki, her sweetheart since kindergarten days. She handed him a box of chocolates and wished him 'Happy Valentines' Day'.  
  
"Speaking of chocolates..." Yamazaki began. Chiharu sweat-dropped.  
  
"You're lying again," Chiharu murmured in an undertone, as Yamazaki continued with his famous tall-tales, looking to the one person, who had just arrived into the classroom, to support his chocolate tale.  
  
"...You knew about it as well, right, Hiiragizawa-kun?" Hiiragizawa Eriol blinked, then hid a smirked when Chiharu began reprimanding Yamazaki for dragging Eriol, who was usually the serious and matured one in the group, into his lies.  
  
Eriol smiled, "Yes, I do know about it." To which Sakura's eyes widened innocently. Everyone stared at him incredulously. Eriol, collaborating with Yamazaki?  
  
"Hoe! Really?"  
  
Tomoyo giggled, watching their antics with amusement, as Eriol and Yamazaki teamed up to weave a story - about how chocolates were dangerous in the past - flawlessly.  
  
"Sakura-chan, have you give your chocolate to Tsukishiro-san yet?" Tomoyo asked her best friend after lessons had ended. Sakura shook her head, pulling the school's outer-coat around her as she did so.  
  
"I have to hurry home, though. Because I asked Onii-chan to invite Yukito-san over and they are dismissed early for school today."  
  
"If that is so, I will have to give it to you before you go, since it's my turn to do cleaning duties today," Tomoyo spoke up as she rummaged around in her bag, before coming up with a gift box in her hands.  
  
"Here, for you, Sakura-chan," she said softly, handing the gift to Sakura.  
  
"Thank you, Tomoyo-chan!" Tomoyo merely gave Sakura her trademark smile, bidding her best friend goodbye before turning to search for the other person to give her chocolates to. However, that person wasn't there, and it looked as though he had already left.  
  
"Ara, I'll just have to pass it to him when I'm done with my duties," she sighed in slight disappointment, supporting her cheeks with one of her cupped hands.  
  
) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) * ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (  
  
Eriol was found in his favourite reading room, with a winged, black plush kitten for company, doing some leisure reading, when suddenly, the kitten broke the silence.  
  
"Eriol," it began. Eriol was so absorbed in his reading that it took him a moment to respond. When he did looked up from his book, he looked, puzzled, at his guardian.  
  
"What is it, Spinel?" he inquired. Spinel sighed. His master, however powerful he was, could be quite muddled sometimes. It looked out of the window, then turned back to its creator.  
  
"Someone is looking for you, the bell has been ringing for sometime now, and I can't exactly get the door myself, you know," it replied pointly. Eriol frowned, then smiled, his calm demeanour never changing. The winged kitten, known as Spinel, shuddered and winced inwardly. Honestly, Eriol could be quite creepy sometimes, what with him smiling like that and all.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't realise that Nakuru isn't back yet." With that, he left the room, presumably to answer the door. He was mildly surprised at seeing such unexpected visitor standing at his doorstep, or rather, the front gate.  
  
"Sorry to bother you at this time, Hiiragizawa-kun, but you left the school compound even before I could give this to you." Eriol watched in interest and amusement, as his classmate, Daidouji Tomoyo fished out a small rectangular box, decorated simply with red and white ribbons interwoven together, and handed it to him. Eriol accepted the gift graciously and stepped back.  
  
"Would you like to come in, Daidouji-san?" he asked politely. Tomoyo smiled, but declined his offer.  
  
"I just came to give this to you, Hiiragizawa-kun. I do not want to bother you any further. Do hope you like it," she replied in that soft, angelic singing voice. Eriol looked at the box in his hands and a warm, tingling feeling suddenly filled his heart.  
  
"You're the only one, whom I have received something during Valentines' Day. Thank you Daidouji-san," he murmured, looking at Tomoyo straight in the eyes. A rare blush stole across her cheeks as she chuckled.  
  
"Valentines' Day is not just a special day meant for lovers. It is celebrated among friends as well," she answered softly. "I made some chocolates for Sakura-chan, too." Eriol noticed that aside from Sakura, she didn't mention anyone's name. Which meant, that aside from Sakura, he was the only other person to have received a Valentines' Day gift from the gentle, polite girl.  
  
When Tomoyo had left and he had returned to the reading room, Spinel took to teasing his master.  
  
"Receiving chocolates from someone other than Mizuki-san, Eriol?"  
  
"Valentines' Day is not just a special day meant for lovers. It is celebrated among friends as well," he quoted automatically. "By the way, it's impolite to spy on others, Spinel."  
  
"I happened to looked out of the window, is all. And the view happened to overlook the front gates as well," Spinel countered lightly. However, Eriol wasn't listening to it. Instead, his mind was on something else.  
  
'I should get Daidouji-san something in return," he thought absently.  
  
) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) * ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (  
  
Sunday morning dawned bright and clear. The sun rose in a pool of soft crimson and gold, spilling rays of light all over the land and the white clouds. A beam of sunlight strayed into the dimmed bedroom of Daidouji Tomoyo, through a gap from the closed curtains. The tranquil, sleepy atmosphere was abruptly disturbed when someone knocked on the closed door. Tomoyo made a noise that sounded too delicate to be called a snort. A few seconds later, the door opened to revealed a beautiful woman with mahogany-red hair, long at the sides and short at the back. Her deep, royal purple eyes softened when she noticed her darling angel still in bed.  
  
"Tomoyo, it's time to wake up now," she called in a cheery voice. Tomoyo sat up in bed slowly, still not fully awaked. Her own amethyst, sleepy eyes stared dazedly at her peach floral comforter dully. Sonomi, her mother, sighed loudly. Tomoyo never was a morning person, despite the fact that she was always on time for school, which was a miracle in Sonomi's opinion.  
  
"Tomoyo, you have to wake up now, or you are going to be late in meeting Sakura-chan," she said in a singsong voice. The mention of Sakura's name brought Tomoyo fully awake.  
  
"Ohayou gozaimasu, Okaa-san," Tomoyo greeted, having left the last trace of sleep behind. Sonomi sweat-dropped. Tomoyo got out of bed to get ready to meet her best friend.  
  
"Have fun, Tomoyo. Don't forget to ask Sakura-chan to come over to play sometime!" her mother called out, waving ecstatically to Tomoyo. Tomoyo bowed and returned the wave much more mildly.  
  
) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) * ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (  
  
"Tomoyo-chan!" a voice called out in the distance. Sakura was slightly flushed from rushing all the way.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" she returned cheerfully.  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting,"  
  
"It's okay, I've just arrived myself," Tomoyo assured, as Sakura pulled out a seat for herself.  
  
"Here, this is for you - a White Valentines' present." Sakura handed her a wrapped packaged and urged her friend to open the present.  
  
"Thank you, Sakura-chan. It's beautiful, this pencil case," Tomoyo gushed. Sakura blushed.  
  
"It's nothing actually, I'm not very good with desserts so I made this. Otou-san taught me how to do it, since I'm not good with sewing too," she murmured sheepishly.  
  
"I love anything Sakura-chan give to me, even if it is just pencil shavings. I'll treasure it, always," Tomoyo reassured, clutching the hand-made pencil case close to her heart. The morning passed as the two best friends kept each other company, passing the time by chatting idly in the café.  
  
Tomoyo returned home that afternoon, only to be engulfed in a suffocating hug by her mother.  
  
"Okaa-san...need...air..."  
  
"Oops, sorry Tomoyo...by the way, a nice polite gentleman dropped by," she exclaimed excitedly. Tomoyo looked at the bouquet of magnolias her mother had gestured to.  
  
"Oh, my baby's all grown up now and ready to be married..." Sonomi gushed, her eyes glittering dreamily. Tomoyo sweat-dropped, while a soft rosy blush appeared on her pale, porcelain cheeks.  
  
"Okaa-san...I'm only eleven..." she interjected, while admiring the magnolias. Aside from sakuras, magnolias came in as her next favourite flower. She picked up the card that came with the bouquet.  
  
Dear Daidouji-san,  
  
I present this bouquet of magnolias as gratitude to you for the delicious chocolates that you have made. I would like to ask if you are free after school tomorrow. If so, could you make a trip down to the music room after school? Happy White Valentines' Day!  
  
Yours,  
  
-Hiiragizawa Eriol-  
  
) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) * ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (  
  
"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san," Tomoyo greeted softly. Everyone returned the morning greeting amiably. Tomoyo turned around, about to say something when the classroom door slide open with a slight 'bang'.  
  
"Ohayou, minna!" Sakura panted, having rushed all the way to school, for fear of being late.  
  
"You're early today, Sakura-san," Eriol mused.  
  
"What?!" Sakura glanced at her watch, then groaned. "Kero-chan, you are going to get it from me when I get home today," she muttered under her breath in a seemingly threatening tone. Tomoyo was the only one close enough to have heard her and she chuckled to herself.  
  
"Did you find something interesting, Daidouji-san?" Tomoyo turned around to see Eriol giving her a knowing smile.  
  
"Not really, Hiiragizawa-kun. By the way, thank you for the flowers. They're really lovely," she replied in a casual, yet thankful voice. Eriol merely smiled, getting the other meaning - she will be free after school today. Syaoran glared suspiciously at Eriol, having heard the whole conversation.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, shall we walk home together today?" Sakura asked, while Tomoyo was packing her stuff into her bag after the bell rang for dismissal. Tomoyo looked apologetically at her best friend.  
  
"Gomen ne, Sakura-chan, but I have something on so I have to stay in school for a while. However, I'm sure Li-kun would be happy to walk you home today," Tomoyo assumed, her eyes glinting mischievously. Syaoran blushed while Sakura looked innocently puzzled.  
  
"Mata ashita, Sakura-chan, Li-kun..." Tomoyo waved as she stepped out of the classroom.  
  
) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) ) * ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (  
  
Eriol waited patiently as he settled down behind the piano, spreading sheets of music scores on the piano stand. A moment later, soft footsteps echoed in the corridor outside and the door to the music room slide opened to reveal the school's raven-haired nightingale.  
  
Eriol stood up and led her over to a seat positioned facing the piano bench. Kneeling down in front of her, he took her hands in his and brushed his lips lightly across her knuckles.  
  
"I dedicated this piece of music to Daidouji-san, for her kind and loving nature. This is a second part of my White Valentines' gift to you, Daidouji-san," he breathed softly against Tomoyo's knuckles. Tomoyo's eyes widened slightly.  
  
Eriol got up once again and slipped easily onto the piano bench. He turned to give Tomoyo a gentle smile, his fingers hovering above the black and ivory keys. As Tomoyo watched mesmerised, soft, crisped notes floated out from the piano, coming to life under Eriol's gliding fingers. Tomoyo never knew he had such slender fingers - fingers that belong to that of an artist's. The music that he made had caused Tomoyo's emotions to stir.  
  
Each note that he played revealed his feelings for her. She felt not just gratitude from him, but love as well. Eriol need not speak to explain what this piece of music means, for it showed from the way he played. Tears, not of sadness but of joy, threatened to flow but she managed to fought it back. Instead, she looked at his profile, whose eyes were closed in deep concentration behind the frameless spectacles. However, he seemed to have sensed her watching, for he opened his eyes and turned to smiled back at her once more. She was touched in many ways with just this simple gift of his.  
  
"Arigatou gozaimasu, Eriol-kun..." Eriol laugh softly.  
  
"You're welcome, Tomoyo-san."  
  
And silence filled the room once more, as the music continued to flow soothingly and gently around both Tomoyo and Eriol.  
  
~~~Owari [revised: 15-03-2004]~~~ 


End file.
